


of battles and beginnings

by doofusface



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Beginnings, F/M, Friendship, starco week 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8211829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doofusface/pseuds/doofusface
Summary: “Never fought beside a demon before,” Star comments with a lilt. “Never met an angel before,” he quips back with a smile. For Starco Week 2





	

It was a mistake.

Maybe the Celestials were playing a trick on her, really. Heaven knows Star had a bad rep when it came to dealing with the lower folk, though she was an excellent guardian angel. How many times had she protected that odd school of Earthlings from utter turmoil?

Answer: many times.

…Disregard that she may have been the cause of some of them, of course. Star fixes what Star destroys, after all.

And Marco? No doubt it was another prank by his “friends” to get him to _try_ and cause trouble. No greater mess-up at being a mess-up was ever found in the Lower Realm than one Marco Diaz.

Might have something to do with him being a pact-demon rather than a full one, but it’s his lot in the afterlife and he’s stuck with it. Ah, well. At least he could fight.

Onwards, as they say.

The two had somehow found themselves side-by-side in a battle against… The Others? The Faerie? The Mutated Horde of Questionable Beings?

(After a double-take, both would agree on the last—these were monsters, yes, but not from Marco’s domain, and Star was already dreading the reports she’d have to give back home about the new species.)

“Never fought beside a demon before,” Star comments with a lilt. It’s odd on—literally—infinite levels, especially considering Marco had knocked her out of the way of the Giant Chicken-Bird-Thing instead of, well, trying to kill her.

“Never met an angel before,” he quips back with a smile. (She didn’t try to run him through, either.)

 _Thwack_ on Big Buzzing Fly’s head, and down to the ground he goes. Star smiles triumphantly at her win. “You’re new?” she asks without turning her head. Some not-so-distant memory itches at her mind.

“Uh… not really,” Marco replies, pushing back the Minotaur with his red-stained wing. He kicks him into oblivion—Tom’s problem now.

Star turns swiftly, and a blanket of light surrounds her for a second. Marco thinks it’s an illusion, since he’d also seen two extra pairs of arms and wings for the brief moment. She’s got hearts on her cheeks. A rank—she’s part of some elite branch.

Her face is scrunched up and sad, and he’s very confused as to why he wants to _console_ an _angel_.

Marco stutters as she begins to shake, and the Small Leader takes the opportunity to retreat through a portal to planes unknown with his battered soldiers. “W-whoa, hey, it’s—“

“I’m sorry!” she bawls, and now he’s _really_ confused, because orientation at demon boot camp had nothing about angels _apologizing_ to the lower folk. Immortal enemies and whatnot.

He pats her awkwardly, smoothing out her hair while being careful not to touch skin. “Er?”

“ _You’re_ the b-boy—“ she says between sobs, not at all being as careful as he is about touching. The immediate burn when her finger makes contact with his face has him cry out in a guttural agony, and he pushes her away.

“OW!” he _tchs_ , carefully reaching for the mark by his eye. It’s small—he could argue that it’s a mole from his past life.

That just now showed up.

 _Yeah_.

“I’m sorry—it’s—“ Star began, subconsciously putting out a helping hand again. She retracted it, taking a deep breath. “—you’re the Diaz kid, right?”

Marco froze.

“I’m supposed—this school is _my_ sector, and—“

She continued prattling on about the Accident, and a Secret Mission, and something about Tom and Janna, and about the fire.

Marco didn’t listen. He didn’t have to. “ _Your_ sector?”

“—and then I had to get Jac— _uh_ ,” Star cut herself off, blinking. “Yes?”

“I don’t get it.”

“Star Butterfly,” she said, holding out a hand. “Guardian angel.”

Marco looked disbelievingly at her outstretched hand. “You know I can’t touch that, right?”

“Oh, right,” she replied, wrapping it on one of her loose cloths. She grinned. “There we go!”

Marco shook it, squinting at her warily. “Marco Diaz.”

“Made a deal with the Lower Realm so he could save his family and friends,” Star added with a quiet voice. “I know.”

“You saved them,” Marco breathed. The fact that they were on the football field of his old school was not lost on him.

“Not everyone.”

 _Him_.

Not _him_.

Marco frowned. “But my pact—“

“Slowed the fire,” Star confirmed. “Something felt off, but I ignored it. I was a lot more stubborn about calling for backup before. It was my first assignment, you know. But if I did…”

He would not be a demon.

He would not have died.

…He would not have met _her_.

Marco gulps. She’s vulnerable and sincere, and it’s so _refreshing_ when he’s surrounded by the dark and deceptive night in and night out. “It’s—it’s okay, Star.”

She perks up instantly, and he sees the extra limbs and wings again. He’s increasingly glad that he didn’t consider fighting her.

“I’ll make it up to you!” she exclaims.

He furrows his brows and tightens his jaw. The “mole” stings when he moves his face. “No offense, but… how?”

She grabs his—thankfully covered—arm. “Well, you were the safe kid, right?”

“I was _not_ —“

Star waves off his protest. “Yeah, yeah, _anyway_ —I’ll let you wreck stuff, y’know, earn your rep, and then fix it up after someone checks on it, and maybe we could stage fights and you can show off your skills against a real live angel!”

Marco blinks. “Are you allowed to do that?”

She shrugs. “Technically, you’re part human, and you _were_ under me, so protecting you now is _kind of_ okay?”

“So you’re breaking the rules.”

Star droops. “Yes.”

“For me.”

“Yes.”

“Can angels and demons even be friends?” Marco asks, wildly gesturing with his arms.

“Well _we_ are,” Star replies with a small smile, pointing to the both of them. “Anything’s possible.”

Marco smiles.

Eternity didn’t seem quite so bleak anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> cool cool cool idk what im doing :'D


End file.
